


apolo vive en el sexto

by minigami



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire es pizzero, Enjolras es el chico con el que a veces tiene que compartir ascensor. Se conocen de forma oficial en una reunión del ABC, Y No Os Podéis Imaginar Lo Que Pasa Después.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apolo vive en el sexto

**Author's Note:**

> Primer fic de este fandom. No sé cuántas partes va a tener (probablemente tres) y solo tengo esto y un poco de la siguiente escrito, así que quedáis avisados. Lo publico antes de que me vuelva a parecer malo, y porque si no, no lo voy a hacer nunca. 
> 
> El humor no es lo mío, pero he hecho lo que he podido. ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> Edito esto para añadir un par de cosas, antes de que se me olvide.
> 
> \- Nunca he vivido en París, peeero estuve en París varios días hace un par de años, y me gustó tanto que la mayoría de las cosas que vi y los sitios que visité los tengo grabados en la cabeza. Creo que aún recuerdo cómo llegar a los sitios de memoria, y me sigo perdiendo por Madrid después de 20 años aquí.  
> \- Dicho esto, la mayoría de los lugares/rutas que aparecen o las recuerdo yo, o las he investigado lo mejor posible. Si meto la pata en algo, lo siento.  
> \- Un poco lo mismo con lo del alcoholismo de Grantaire. He investigado y he preguntado, pero ni he estudiado ni me dedico a eso, así que lo más probable es que meta la pata. Lo siento muchísimo, decidme si hay algo raro y lo cambio.  
> \- Cosas bonitas: el ascensor está basado en el de la antigua casa de una amiga, y el fic se me ocurrió en el del piso en el que vive ahora. all hail ascensores diminutos, etc.

  


Enjolras escucha a la vecina del 2ºD monologar sobre los perros de las chicas de la puerta de al lado mientras espera al ascensor, cuatro pisos más arriba. Es viernes, y hace un buen rato que se ha puesto el sol, pero la mujer no descansa. Es una presencia constante en el portal, un ojo en la mirilla y el otro en la televisión, siempre atenta a la presencia de vecinos desprevenidos a los que emboscar, como algún tipo de crustáceo que sale de su concha en cuanto detecta movimiento en el agua.

Es la única razón por la que Enjolras ha decidido no volver a bajar nunca por las escaleras. Ni se le dan bien las conversaciones educadas, ni tiene la capacidad o la inclinación como para escaparse sin ofender a la señora, así que ha tomado la salida más limpia: cada vez que tiene que subir o bajar, coge el ascensor. Es ridículo —son solo seis pisos— pero es también la única solución posible. De tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con la vecina del segundo, probablemente acabará matándola, y ahora mismo no puede permitirse más arrestos que no tengan que ver directamente con la Causa.

Cuando al fin llega el ascensor, Enjolras no pierde un segundo en abrir la puerta y meterse dentro, la mirada fija en la pantalla del móvil. Utiliza las dos horas diarias que dedica a correr para ponerse al día con los podcasts y demás que sigue, así como para escuchar los audiolibros que no tiene tiempo para leer de otra forma.

El ascensor es diminuto, un armario que se engaña a sí mismo. Entran dos personas de tamaño mediano tirando a pequeño, y eso siendo optimista: sin embargo, Enjolras está en proceso de hacer una profesión de creer en las posibilidades de la raza humana, y, por eso, cuando alguien agarra la puerta a punto de cerrarse, Enjolras decide hacerle sitio, moviéndose hacia atrás en el ascensor hasta que su espalda se da contra la la pared. Es el repartidor que estaba antes frente a la puerta de la familia del 6ºC. Le sonríe como agradecimiento y luego maniobra con cuidado, haciendo malabarismos con el casco y la funda roja de las pizzas y la puerta del ascensor. Es bajito y ancho de hombros, con una mata de pelo oscuro muy rizado y muy revuelto. Le han roto la nariz un par de veces. Huele mucho a lluvia —lleva cayendo agua del cielo sin parar desde el mediodía— y un poco a tabaco.

—Muchas gracias, Apolo – dice entonces, alzando la voz sobre el ruido que hacen la puerta al cerrarse. Enjolras levanta la cabeza del teléfono, el ceño fruncido.

—¿Disculpa? – el ascensor empieza la bajada con un chirrido.

—¿Desde cuándo piden perdón las deidades? – el repartidor le mira por encima del hombro. Sonríe de medio lado, y la mueca le dibuja un hoyuelo en la mejilla sin afeitar. Tiene las cejas arqueadas en una expresión de sorpresa, y le brillan los ojos.

Enjolras parpadea. No sabe cómo colocar la cara. Se pregunta si está encajado en una caja de hierro de tres por dos con una persona desequilibrada.

—No soy ninguna deidad – contesta, un poco cortante. Al repartidor se le ilumina el rostro y sonríe más amplio. Tiene los dientes un poco torcidos.

—No te preocupes, Apolo; te guardaré el secreto – responde, y luego mira hacia delante. Enjolras frunce el ceño, y se pasa el resto del trayecto clavándole la mirada en la nuca. Tiene el casco rojo del repartidor en las costillas.

Cuando el ascensor llega al portal del bloque de apartamentos, el repartidor le sujeta la puerta a Enjolras mientras éste sale. Después, se pone el casco, se sube la cremallera del chubasquero rojo, y sale a la calle, sin una palabra más.

Enjolras observa cómo sale del portal, el móvil en la mano. Tarda un par de minutos de carrera en olvidar completamente el encuentro.

 

* * *

 

Jehan le espera enfrente de la fuente de Saint Michel, y Grantaire le encuentra enseguida. El cielo gris de abril y el verde Miguel son una ventana al pasado; Jehan parece sentirse como en casa, apoyado en uno de los pedestales de los dragones que amenazan al arcángel. Lleva un abrigo de piel sintética color burdeos cuyas mangas le quedan un poco cortas, y tiene la nariz hundida en un libro, que lee con expresión poco convencida mientras se retuerce un mechón de pelo castaño.

El encuadre no es el correcto, pero posa como un personaje de Wes Anderson, artificial y natural a la vez; bajo la mirada cruel de Miguel, Jean Prouvaire se siente como en casa.

La última vez que Grantaire vio a Jehan fue desde la cama de una habitación de hospital, cansado y dolorido y rodeado de tubos. Fue él el que le encontró desvanecido en su estudio, el que se preocupó lo bastante como para convencer al portero de abrir la puerta del piso cuando Grantaire no contestaba, el que llamó a urgencias y convenció a los sanitarios de que le dejaran ir con él en la ambulancia.

Durante un segundo, con un cigarro ardiéndole en la mano, Grantaire se plantea darse la vuelta y volver a casa: tiene cosas que hacer, no sabe muy bien cómo actuar, y sabe Jehan no le echaría en cara ni la excusa ni la huida. Pero entonces Jehan alza la mirada, y le ve parado al lado del paso de cebra, y se guarda el libro en un bolsillo del abrigo, sonriendo tan amplio que parece que la sonrisa se le vaya a escapar de la cara.

Grantaire le devuelve la sonrisa, le da una última calada al cigarrillo y lo tira al suelo, un poco incómodo. En segundos tiene a Jehan encima, que le pasa un par de brazos esqueléticos por el cuello y aprieta, entusiasta. Es una cabeza más alto que Grantaire, todo piernas y huesos: hallarse entre sus brazos es similar a ser abrazado por una raspa de pescado disfrazada. Sin embargo, huele familiar, a té y a polvo y a maría, y es Jehan, así que Grantaire se relaja, agarra puñados de pelo artificial, y cierra los ojos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo están así, pero finalmente Jehan le suelta, reacio y le agarra de los hombros. Se separa un poco y le mira de arriba a abajo. Su sonrisa crece aún más.

Grantaire sonríe un poco, torcido e incómodo. Se vuelve a meter las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? – dice, moviendo las cejas. Jehan niega la cabeza, le ignora con la facilidad que da la práctica, aún sonriente. A Grantaire le late el corazón en las sienes.

—¡Tienes muy buena cara! ¡Tienes hasta músculos! – contesta Jehan, brillante de felicidad. Con el pelo revuelto alrededor de su rostro pecoso, parece un niño de dos metros en el día de Navidad. Grantaire se relaja un poco, y agradece mentalmente que omita comentar sus ojeras, que sabe ominosas como nubes de tormenta.

Quién lo iba a decir: después de años de depender del alcohol para dormir un número de horas normal, conciliar el sueño sin ayuda es un poco complicado. Sin embargo, tiene que ser una mejora considerable desde la última vez que le vio, recién salido del hospital. Fueron él y su hermana los que le convencieron para que pasara un tiempo en el centro de rehabilitación. Grantaire aún no sabe muy bien por qué aceptó, pero poco a poco comienza a alegrarse de no haber tomado el camino más fácil por primera vez en su vida.

—No me ha quedado más remedio. ¿En qué circo encontraste a Bahorel, Jehan? Parece un personaje de Spartacus. Un Espartaco hipster, con el mostacho más impresionante que he visto en mi vida, fuera de una foto del Káiser Guillermo. O un forzudo del otro tipo de circo, la verdad. Uno de los dos. En cualquier caso, el símil funciona, tanto en el caso del gladiador como en el del forzudo o el de Guillermo. ¿Le has preguntado si tiene sangre real, Jehan? Ese portento capilar no está al alcance de todos los mortales.

Jehan resopla una risa y niega con la cabeza. Luego le agarra del brazo izquierdo, entrelazándolo con el suyo, y empieza a subir la calle en dirección al Musée de Cluny, que a estas alturas probablemente se conoce de memoria. No es de los favoritos de Grantaire, pero la idea es hacer feliz a Jean Prouvaire, poeta y un amigo mucho mejor de lo que Grantaire se merece, así que toca ver objetos medievales varios.

—Te ha caído bien, entonces – dice Jehan. No es una pregunta. Suena muy satisfecho de sí mismo –. ¿Y estás volviendo a entrenar y eso?

—Y eso. Me harté de que me hiciera llorar todas las tardes, no sé – Grantaire se encoge de hombros, empuja un poco a Jehan de rebote, no explica que el Hacer Cosas es recomendación de la psicóloga –. Algo de amor propio me queda. Aún no he conseguido un K.O., porque me falta práctica y Bahorel no es normal, pero dame tiempo.

Jehan le sonríe, le da un par de palmaditas en el brazo.

—¿Cuánto? ¿Un año? ¿Diez?

Ni de coña va a aguantar Grantaire tanto tiempo sobrio. Ni si Jehan se pasara las veinticuatro horas del día vigilándole. Grantaire es una recaída a punto de suceder, y él lo sabe, su psicóloga lo sabe, hasta su propia hermana, que vive en Lyon y sube dos veces al mes a París lo sabe. Sin embargo, por Jehan, Grantaire es capaz de seguir la mentira.

—Yo creo que en quince o así ya podré rozarle – le contesta Grantaire, y Jehan suelta una carcajada que envidiaría la bruja del Mago de Oz –. Pero, en serio. ¿Cómo le has conocido?

—Oh, le conocí en la cárcel – responde Jehan, liviano, como quien habla de ir a comprar el pan –. Nos detuvieron hace un par de meses. Cuando la manifestación. Se lió, ya sabes, y cuando apareció la policía nos agarraron. Yo iba con unos de clase, y nos separamos. Acabé en la misma celda que Bahorel.

Grantaire no tiene ni idea de qué manifestación habla.

—¿Y él qué hacía allí?

—Oh, creo le tiró una piedra a un policía o algo así.

—¿Solo?

—Supongo que no le dio tiempo a más.

Ambos se paran en la esquina, esperando a que dejen de pasar coches para cruzar de acera. Grantaire siente la mirada de San Miguel en la nuca. Le recuerda al rubio del ascensor del día anterior, Apolo vestido de Quechua, y con el mismo sentido del humor que un trozo de bronce. Grantaire tiene un par de páginas de su libreta llenas de lo que recuerda de él, sus manos y su pelo y su perfil. Tenía un rostro clásico, perfectamente simétrico, como el busto de Antínoo que conservan en el Louvre, que debería ser fácil de capturar, pero ninguno de los estudios que ha realizado sobre él ha conseguido transmitir la imagen que Grantaire tiene en la cabeza. Casi le da pena no verle más.

—¿Y cómo os las arreglasteis para salir de allí? – en realidad, a Grantaire le da un poco lo mismo. Pero la función de la mañana es hacer feliz a Jehan, y Grantaire sabe que hay algo más que quiere contarle.

—Oh, no te lo vas a creer. Pues resulta que hay una asociación de estudiantes, Les Amis de l'ABC-

—¿ABC? ¿Qué son, teleñecos?

A Jehan se le escapa una carcajada. Grantaire se olvida un poco del arcángel y de su homólogo del ascensor.

—No, no. Es como un juego de palabras, ABC, abaissé – explica. Grantaire alza las cejas.

—Qué ingenioso. Normal que no lo haya entendido.

—Son activistas y varios de ellos estudian Derecho en la Sorbona. Nos sacaron de allí, y encima gratis, son magníficos – Jehan hace una cosa cuando está contento por algo pero le da vergüenza reconocerlo: se le ponen las orejas muy rojas y se muerde el labio, los ojos bajos, y luego continúa –. Cuando se enteraron de que escribía, me ofrecieron colaborar con ellos. Llevo unas semanas asistiendo a todas las reuniones los viernes, y en serio, Grantaire, sé que no es lo tuyo, pero es maravilloso, y además, podrías ayudarnos. Estamos organizando un fanzine pero nos falta un ilustrador en condiciones y... no sé. Sé que estás volviendo a dibujar, encontré tu web y eso, y es trabajar gratis, ¿pero a lo mejor te vendría bien la publicidad?

Grantaire no quiere participar en el grupo extraescolar de los amigos hipster activistas social justice warriors de Jehan. No tiene ni que planteárselo. Sabe cómo suelen funcionar ese tipo de clubs, los juegos de poder y la hipocresía, y no tiene ni tiempo ni ganas. Sin embargo, es Jehan, así que se lo piensa casi en serio durante unos segundos; es cierto que le vendría bien algo de publicidad. Sabe que no tiene ni el nivel ni la suerte como para poder vivir de sus dibujos, pero estaría bien poder aprovechar su título universitario para algo. Desde que dejó de beber, ya no lo usa ni de posavasos.

—No funciono bien en grupo, Jehan. No creo que sea buena idea – le dice, sin mirarle a la cara. Es verdad, pero cuando Jehan suspira y sonríe, decepcionado, Grantaire se siente culpable de todas formas. Jehan guarda silencio unos minutos antes de volver a hablar, sus pasos en la mañana de sábado medio ahogados por el rumor de los coches al circular por la carretera. Finalmente, Jehan le empuja un poco con un poco huesudo y le mira por debajo de las pestañas.

—Ya lo sé. Pero bueno, tenía que intentarlo, ¿no?

Y ahí está la verdadera razón por la que Grantaire se ha levantado a las nueve un sábado para llevarle a mirar tapices medievales.

—Bueno, Don Alonso, cuando lo saquéis quiero cuatro copias de tu poema.

 

* * *

 

Quedan diez minutos para las ocho y media, y hace poco que se ha puesto el sol; el cielo está lleno de nubes pesadas y grises. Enjolras se ata las deportivas sentado en el sofá que preside el salón, un oído en la conversación que Combeferre mantiene a través del teléfono con Courfeyrac. Al contrario que éste último, Combeferre odia hablar por teléfono, y sus respuestas son cortas, de telegrama. Por su parte, Courfeyrac está acostumbrado a mantener conversaciones en las que él es el único interlocutor. Enjolras puede escucharle desde donde está sentado, a pesar de que Combeferre no para de caminar de un lado para otro del salón, una taza de café en una mano y el móvil en la otra.

A las ocho y veintitrés, Combeferre cuelga al fin, golpeando con aire triunfal la pantalla del teléfono. Con un suspiro, se deja caer en el sofá al lado de Enjolras y se apoya en el respaldo. Los cojines de los asientos están gastados, y el movimiento les acerca. Combeferre se incorpora un poco, deja la taza y el móvil en la mesilla de café que hay enfrente y luego mira a Enjolras.

—Nos acabamos de quedar sin ilustrador para el fanzine.

—¿Qué? Pero Feuilly-

—Feuilly sabe de diseño gráfico, no es ilustrador. Y además no tiene tiempo. ¿Dos trabajos más la maquetación del fanzine más las cuarenta cosas que sabemos que hace? ¿Y por algo por lo que no va a ganar dinero? Lo que me sorprende es que no nos haya mandado a la mierda.

Combeferre tiene mala cara, y la luz blanca de la bombilla económica del salón hace poco por disimular las ojeras que destacan a pesar de su piel oscura.

—No deberíamos haberle dicho nada – dice Enjolras, mordiéndose el labio. Luego hablará con Feuilly para disculparse.

Son ya y veinticinco. Tiene el tiempo calculado justo para llegar desde el apartamento, en Gobelins, hasta el río y volver antes de tener que estar de vuelta para la reunión de Les Amis, pero esto es más importante.

Combeferre le pilla mirando la hora en el móvil. Sonríe, se levanta de nuevo del sofá, agarra contrito del hombro a Enjolras, y éste se ve anegado por una ola de cariño hacia su mejor amigo.

—Ya. Pero entonces Feuilly nos mataría, probablemente. Dice que preguntará por ahí. En fin – Combeferre suspira, coge su taza de café. Cruza el salón hasta llegar a su habitación y allí se detiene, mirando a Enjolras –. ¿Te veo luego?

—¿No te vienes? – lleva una semana encerrado, sin salir. A Enjolras le gusta correr con él. Viven juntos, pero están tan ocupados los dos todo el tiempo que le echa un poco de menos.

Combeferre niega con la cabeza.

—Ojalá, tengo que terminar una práctica – contesta, y se pasa otra vez la mano por la cara, descolocándose las gafas. Enjolras aprieta los labios. Combeferre lleva días sin moverse del escritorio de su habitación.

Enjolras abre la boca con la intención de insistir, pero entonces el móvil de Combeferre, aún en la mesa del salón, empieza a vibrar. La pantalla se ilumina: al incorporarse, Enjolras ve como en segundos aparece una ristra de mensajes, todos de Courfeyrac. Combeferre gruñe, y acepta el aparato cuando Enjolras se lo acerca.

—¿Courfeyrac otra vez? – le pregunta, a pesar de que ya sabe la respuesta. Combeferre asiente con la cabeza mientras mueve el pulgar de la mano derecha sobre la pantalla táctil.

—Sí – Combeferre lee algo que le arranca una media sonrisa sorprendida. Con las gafas torcidas, el pantalón del pijama, una sudadera vieja y los pies descalzos, parece vulnerable de una forma que a Enjolras aún le cuesta reconciliar con el Combeferre habitual, siempre estable, siempre lleno de confianza. Casi sin querer, vuelve a mirar su propio teléfono. Son las ocho y treinta y uno. Suspira y se levanta del sofá, echa a andar hacia la puerta.

—No me llevo llaves – avisa por encima del hombro, antes de cerrar. Combeferre le mira y asiente, antes de desaparecer de vuelta en su habitación con el móvil aún en la mano.

Cuando Enjolras sale al portal, ya hay alguien esperando al ascensor. Tarda un momento en reconocer al pizzero raro de la otra vez. Durante un segundo se plantea bajar andando, pero luego recuerda a la vecina, y que ya va un minuto tarde, así que respira hondo y cierra la puerta tras él.

El repartidor está mirando el móvil, pero levanta la cabeza cuando Enjolras se acerca al ascensor, el ceño fruncido. Su ceño fruncido se transforma en una sonrisa torcida, y antes de que abra la boca Enjolras ya se imagina qué va a decir.

—Eh, Apolo.

—No me llamo Apolo – le corta Enjolras. Sin embargo, el repartidor sonríe aún más amplio, se guarda el móvil en el pantalón del vaquero y luego se vuelve hacia él.

—¿Cómo te llamas, entonces, oh deidad desconocida? – le pregunta, sardónico y con tono declamatorio.

Enjolras fija la mirada en el contador que hay en la parte de arriba del ascensor, que ahora mismo muestra un tres, y cuando la luz del portal se apaga, la enciende de un golpe probablemente desproporcionado.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – en realidad, algo le dice a Enjolras que al repartidor le da exactamente lo mismo.

Son las ocho y treinta y tres.

—Digamos que la teología me interesa, desde un puto de vista totalmente científico.

—La teología no es una ciencia.

Cuarto piso.

—Ah, pero Apolo, eso es discutible.

—No me llames Apolo.

—Si esto – dice el repartidor, señalando con un gesto del brazo cuya mano sujeta el casco al ascensor y al portal y al mismo Enjolras – se va a convertir en rutina, de alguna forma tendré que llamarte, Apolo.

El ascensor llega con un chirrido. Enjolras abre la puerta, y deja entrar primero al repartidor.

—Dos veces no hacen rutina – le corrige, y entra tras él. El repartidor retrocede para hacerle sitio, maniobrando con cuidado con sus cosas, y luego aprieta cuidadosamente el botón del bajo con el codo.

—¿Solo dos veces? Vaya, pareciera que te conozco desde hace una eternidad.

Enjolras decide no contestar, y el ascensor comienza su descenso envuelto en un silencio espeso, intercalado por los crujidos y chirridos de la maquinaria. El olor a tabaco que recuerda de la otra ocasión es más fuerte.

Cuando alcanzan el cuarto piso, el repartidor habla de nuevo. Enjolras se gira a mirarle por encima del hombro.

—Respóndeme a una pregunta, Apolo – dice. Por primera vez, Enjolras se fija en los ojos del repartidor. Son de un castaño tan oscuro que parece negro. Tiene una mancha amarilla (¿pintura?) en la sien, que resalta sobre su piel morena. Sin permitir que Enjolras le interrumpa, el repartidor sigue hablando, tomando carrerilla de una forma que empieza a ser familiar –. ¿Por qué coges el ascensor? Eres joven, eres deportista, a no ser que las zapatillas y las mallas y demás sean todo pose, no entiendo por qué no eliges la opción más sana y ahorradora en vez de la más irresponsable.

—Tengo mis razones – contesta Enjolras, algo seco. La razón es ridícula, y no le apetece compartirla con un desconocido.

—¿Más misterios de la deidad desconocida? ¿Hay que pasar algún tipo de iniciación? ¿Algún ritual? Lamentablemente, creo que me he dejado la toga en casa.

—Creo que no es asunto tuyo – contesta Enjolras, seco. El repartidor resopla una risa y afecta una expresión dolida. Enjolras deja de mirarle por encima del hombro.

El ascensor llega al primer piso. Enjolras abre la puerta, la sujeta mientras sale el repartidor, y se pone los cascos antes de meter el móvil en la funda que lleva en el brazo. Sale a la calle sin despedirse, pero antes al doblar la esquina y perderle definitivamente de vista, ve al repartidor de pie al lado de su moto, el casco en una mano y la funda roja en la otra. La luz anaranjada de las farolas le pinta los rizos, y Enjolras juraría que le está mirando.

 

* * *

 

Solo entra luz en su habitación durante las primeras horas del día, desde las ocho hasta las diez.

Ese sábado, se le adelanta el móvil.

Grantaire se despierta, confuso, recorre con la mirada su habitación aún a oscuras, y se vuelve a dormir en cuanto el móvil deja de vibrar. Sin embargo, pronto vuelve a empezar, y llega un punto en el que la vibración es algo ininterrumpido, un zumbido permanente. Un edredón hecho de abejorros. Acaba por incorporarse para palpar entre el nórdico hasta topar con el plástico del móvil, que sigue vibrando sin parar. En la habitación hace mucho frío, así que Grantaire se vuelve a tumbar, los ojos entrecerrados y el edredón una fortaleza contra el mundo y el ruido de la lluvia más allá del cristal de su ventana.

Son las ocho menos cuarto. Grantaire ha dormido tres horas. Con la vista borrosa escruta la foto sonriente de Jehan que le saluda desde la pantalla arañada, y se plantea muy seriamente apagar el teléfono y dormir hasta mediodía.

La foto es de hace dos años. El Jehan del pasado tiene la boca llena de hierros y el pelo muy largo, recogido en una trenza desmañada. Grantaire no recuerda el momento concreto, pero parece feliz, pletórico de alegría y entusiasmo.

Grantaire acepta la llamada.

—Te voy a quemar el abrigo.

—¡Buenos días, Grantaire! Estoy a diez minutos de tu apartamento.

Jehan suena demasiado despierto para la hora que es. Grantaire abre los ojos del todo y mira al techo, que en la penumbra parece lleno de caras que se ríen de él.

—Disculpa, me ha parecido entender que vienes de camino a mi casa, pero dado que me acabas de despertar, a lo mejor me equivoco.

—En realidad estoy a cinco – Jehan no suena muy contrito. Suena un poco histérico, y tiene la voz muy ronca.

—He dormido tres horas.

—¿Te estoy comprando el desayuno? – contesta Jehan, dulce y casi completamente en serio. Grantaire bufa.

—No soy tan fácil.

Jehan guarda un silencio educado durante un instante, porque ambos saben que sí, Grantaire es así de fácil.

—¿Lo siento?

—No lo sé, ¿lo sientes? – Grantaire carraspea, y se coloca de lado, el teléfono en equilibrio sobre su oreja izquierda, y vuelve a meter los brazos bajo el nórdico. Tiene la garganta muy seca, mal sabor de boca y un dolor de cabeza infernal.

Jehan tarda un poco en contestar. Finalmente, suspira.

—Sí, lo siento. Es una emergencia – suena un claxon en la calle, y se traga el final de la frase –. ¿Me abres? Estoy en tu puerta pero no me sé tu piso.

—Me siento tremendamente apreciado ahora mismo– responde Grantaire, sarcástico. Lo sorprendente es que sepa siquiera su calle. Odiándose un poco más de lo habitual, Grantaire gruñe y sale de debajo del edredón –. Voy.

Grantaire cuelga, rescata una sudadera gris de la silla de su escritorio y se la pone, tiritando a la luz gris y lluviosa que entra a través del cristal sucio de su ventana. Luego mete el móvil en el bolsillo, coge sus llaves y sale sigiloso al pasillo. La casa está totalmente a oscuras. Sus compañeras de piso siguen dormidas, porque es sábado y son las ocho de la mañana y las dos tienen trabajos que les roban un número excesivo de horas junto con parte de sus respectivas almas. Una vez en la entrada, Grantaire abre el portal con el botón del telefonillo y después procede a quitar el cerrojo y abrir la puerta del apartamento.

Vive en un tercero, así que el ascensor no tarda demasiado en llegar. Grantaire espera mientras se abre la persiana de metal, la silueta de Jehan medio intuida a través del cristal translúcido de la puerta, la luz que se filtra lo único que ilumina la oscuridad del rellano. El suelo está muy frío, y Grantaire se balancea, hace equilibrios sobre las plantas de los pies descalzos.

Jehan sale del ascensor y cierra la puerta con cuidado. Los hombros de la chaqueta vaquera que lleva están mojados, así como la visera de su gorra floreada, y acuna un par de cafés enormes y una bolsa pringosa entre los brazos. Cuando ve a Grantaire, sonríe y le intenta pasar los vasos de cartón, pero él se aparta, impaciente por volver al calor de su cama. En el rellano hace mucho frío, y tiene la piel de los brazos de gallina.

No hablan hasta que están en la habitación de Grantaire. Jehan deja con cuidado el desayuno en la mesa del escritorio, y mira a su alrededor, curioso. Es la primera vez que está en el apartamento. Se fija en la ventana sin cortinas, con el cristal empañado y lleno de gotas de lluvia, en la cama deshecha, en el baqueteado MacBook que hay en el suelo, medio enterrado en el nórdico, en los libros que rebosan de la estantería y el caballete que hay plegado en una esquina.

Grantaire sabe que su habitación es pequeña, que está desordenada. Hace un par de semanas que no limpia a fondo: en la silla del escritorio hay una pila de ropa limpia que lleva bastante tiempo cogiendo polvo, y la bici que hay encajada entre la cama y la pared con la estantería empotrada tiene las ruedas manchadas de barro. El cuarto es pequeño, y destartalado, y el gotelé de la pared está lleno de boquetes mal arreglados con yeso, y el viento se cuela entre las juntas de la ventana.

Sin mirar a Jehan ni encender la luz, Grantaire se deja caer en el colchón y se pasa el edredón por los hombros. Se rasca la cabeza. Necesita una ducha con urgencia.

Jehan se quita la chaqueta y las botas —unas Doc Martens falsas de flores que Grantaire recuerda de cuando él iba a la universidad —, coge de nuevo el desayuno y se sienta a su lado en la cama. Huele a lluvia y a cigarrillos y a hierba, y un poco a cerveza, y algo le dice a Grantaire que aún no se ha ido a dormir. Sonríe demasiado amplio, tiene el fino pelo castaño sucio y enmarañado, y cuando ofrece a Grantaire uno de los cafés y un cruasán, le tiemblan un poco las manos.

Durante unos minutos desayunan en silencio. Grantaire bosteza, se escalda la lengua con el café con leche, muerde su cruasán intentando no pensar en las migas, y Jehan le imita, sentado junto a él con las largas piernas extendidas y la espalda en la pared. Las puntas de sus calcetines amarillos rozan las ruedas de la bici, pero no parece darse cuenta.

Finalmente, Grantaire se termina su cruasán y se gira a mirarle, acunando el café entre las manos. Jehan está desmontando de forma mecánica su bollo, la taza sujeta entre las piernas, mordiéndose el labio con saña. Tiene la mirada perdida.

Grantaire se siente incómodo, vulnerable. No le gusta tener a gente en su habitación, y no sabe cómo romper el silencio.

—¿Estás borracho? – dice. Jehan pega un respingo, y Grantaire mira su café. Sabe que no suena como si le estuviera juzgando.

—No, ya no – por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Jehan sonreírse, doloroso –. No soy tan desconsiderado. No he pasado aún por mi casa, pero estoy total y absolutamente sobrio.

Grantaire no le da las gracias. No sabe si se siente agradecido. Entre él y Jehan se instala un silencio delicado, tenso, lleno de recuerdos y más recuerdos. Jehan no permite que se vuelva incómodo.

—¿Te acuerdas del fanzine? ¿El que me iba a publicar los poemas? – dice, con la voz un poco ronca y gangosa. Se sorbe la nariz; está temblando de frío bajo su jersey amarillo. Grantaire se plantea ofrecerle un pañuelo.

—Hasta las diez no se me enciende la memoria a largo plazo, lo siento – contesta, y luego se mete un pedazo de bollo en la boca.

Jehan abre la boca como para contestar, pero luego cambia de idea. Al paso que va, el cruasán va a quedar reducido a meras moléculas. Grantaire suspira, se pasa la mano por la cara. Poco a poco, la habitación en penumbra comienza a llenarse de luz.

—Sí, sí que me acuerdo – a Grantaire le pican los ojos y le duele la cabeza, pero lo cierto es que el desayuno le está ayudando a sentirse más humano. Aprieta los labios antes de hablar de nuevo. Se recuerda que le debe la vida. Se recuerda que eso no es algo malo. Se recuerda que Jehan, de hecho, le cae bien –. ¿Por?

Jehan se relaja de forma imperceptible. Se le está empezando a secar el pelo, y lo tiene todo de punta.

—Ya no hay fanzine. El chico que nos iba a hacer las ilustraciones, Feuilly, no puede porque tiene como tres trabajos y no le da tiempo, y varios de los colaboradores se han retirado. Nos llamó ayer por la noche – Jehan no explica a quién se refiere ese “nos”. Vuelve a sonarse la nariz y bebe un poco de café. Luego procede a comerse su cruasán, trocito a trocito. Las migas parecen aún más pequeñas en sus manos enormes y huesudas, y desaparecen en segundos.

Grantaire se pone de rodillas en la cama con cuidado, sujeta el cruasán con los dientes, y con la mano libre coge la caja de pañuelos desechables que hay sobre la mesilla de noche. Se la pasa a Jehan antes de volver a sentarse, y éste deja su café para rescatar un pañuelo, con el que procede a sonarse de forma estruendosa.

Grantaire sabe perfectamente por dónde van los tiros. Espera en silencio a que Jehan termine de sonarse. –.¿Y entonces?

—Nada – contesta Jehan, y se encoge de hombros. Sonríe de medio lado y se balancea un poco hasta golpear a Grantaire –. Supongo que mis poemas no verán nunca la luz.

—Jehan-

—Por favor – Jehan se coloca de rodillas en la cama, las manos como un suplicante sujetando el vaso de cartón. Coloca la barbilla sobre la tapa de plástico y abre mucho los ojos –. Acompáñame luego en un rato a la reunión de emergencia, a ver qué tal, solo para ver si te caen bien. Sin compromiso. Y si no te convence, te puedes ir y no te insistiré más.

—¿Que te acompañe a dónde? – Grantaire se siente acorralado.

—Al Musain. Es un restaurante, cerca de Saint Michel – Jehan no se sienta, sino que se levanta e intenta utilizar el espacio que hay entre la cama y el escritorio para pasearse. No es suficiente, así que se detiene frente a la ventana y sigue hablando –. Nos reunimos allí de vez en cuando, es muy barato.

—¿Nos?

—¿El ABC?

La luz gris de la mañana le dibuja con claridad las ojeras. Jehan tiene el blanco de los ojos surcado de rojo y una expresión esperanzada en la cara. Grantaire rehuye su mirada y se refugia en la taza de cartón, bebe antes de contestar. El café con leche le sabe más amargo de lo normal. Finalmente, suspira, se pasa una mano por el pelo y alza la vista.

—¿A qué hora decías que dan los teleñecos, entonces?

Es muy, muy malo, pero Jehan sonríe de oreja a oreja con sus dientes demasiado rectos, y no se lo echa en cara.

  
  



End file.
